The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for disposing of pet waste and the like and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method by which pet waste and the like may be easily picked up, carried and disposed of without soiling one's hands.
Due to the increasing pet population nationwide, certain large cities such as San Francisco and New York have adopted ordinances requiring that pet owners clean up after their pets. Even in areas where such cleanliness is not prescribed by ordinance, it is desireable to dispose of pet waste and the like in order to maintain attractive lawns which are safe to walk on without soiling one's shoes. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means of picking up and disposing of such waste material.
The known devices which have been provided for this purpose each have various shortcomings. The most common device is a somewhat forked shovel wherein the forks are directed generally perpendicular to the handle thereof. This device, however, is soiled with each use and must be carried back to its storage location in order to be available the next time it is needed. Another tool provides a metal container pivotally supported at the end of an elongated handle with disposable liners being provided for the container. While the liner prevents direct contact with the waste material, one's hands still may be soiled when removing the liner from the container. Other devices include disposable boxes, one having a hinged cover and the other an extended bottom wall. It is difficult, however, to manipulate such disposable boxes to pick up the waste material without the aid of a separate shovel or the like which thus becomes soiled and must be carried home for future use. All of the problems referred to above are resolved by the apparatus and method of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for disposing of pet waste and the like.
Another object is to provide a pet waste collector apparatus which is disposable.
Another object is to provide a pet waste collector apparatus which is collapsible.
Another object is to provide an improved apparatus and method for disposing of pet waste which substantially eliminates the chance of soiling one's hands during use.
Finally, an object is to provide an improved pet waste disposal apparatus which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and simple and efficient in operation.